beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hero Neos E145RB
}} Hero Neos is a balance type beyblade owned by Neo. It is the second beyblade of it's evolutions. The first evolution was Elemental Neos 123MF. Hero Neos is a wind based beyblade. Facebolt: Neos II This Facebolt depicts Neos. On it are it's wings and around it is a circle of wind. Energy Ring: Neos II This Energy Ring is clear and light which helps it with it's attack ability because it can help the bey move around faster. This Energy Ring has 4 sharp like hooks that look like a beak. The color of this Energy Ring is white. Fusion Wheel: Hero *'Total Weight: ' 37.56g This Fusion Wheel is 37 mm. It has 2 modes Barrage Mode and Defense Mode. Metal Frame *'22.23g' This Metal Frame has 3 spikes like the Blitz Metal Frame. The spikes like Blitz are also oval shaped but, these spikes are more thicker which helps greatly with it's attack ability and barrage ability. The gaps in this Metal Frame are used for the core. If the core is already outward when the core goes backward it makes Barrage Mode. Core *'15.33g' This Core has 3 very thick parts which fill the gaps of the Metal Frame. The thick parts when moved forward can help greatly with Neos's defense ability. This Core is about the same size of the Metal Frame. When the thick parts of the Core push outwards it makes Defense Mode. Spin Track: Essential 145 Essential is a medium height Spin Track is has a circle around it like D125. It is a little loose because f the size of the Fusion Wheel but, this helps Neos with it's stamina ability greatly. The circular ring also helps with it's stamina ability greatly too. E145 is one of the best Spin Tracks for stamina. Performance Tip: Rubber Base Rubber Base is a very good stamina and defense Performance Tip. It helps Neos move quicker on the stadium. This also helps Neos dodging ability greatly. RB is like Rubber Ball but is more sharper. This Performance Tip helps keep a bey's balance. Abilities Mode Change: 1. Neos changes to Barrage Mode 2.Neos changes to Defense Mode Wind Defense: This ability is like Block Defense but instead of Neos going to the middle of the stadium, Neos stays in place and moves in a very small circle really fast. Just like Block Defense it lower the percentage of a K.O. So instead of 90% K.O. it is a 40% K.O. Rubber Hit: Neos goes up the stadium slope spins in a big circle in the air super fast and comes down a hits the opponent with RB. Attack Rage: Neos attack the bey multiple times. The opponent eventually loses some stamina. Top Smash Neos goes up the stadium slope and into the air, then comes down and hits the opposing bey on the top of it's Fusion Wheel with the bottom of Neos's Fusion Wheel. Special Moves Neos Whirlwind Blast Neos goes up the stadium slope and into the air. Then it spins wildly in the air then comes down and attacks the opponent with the power of the wind it gathered up while spinning in the air. Neos Drainer 2 Like Neos Drainer Neos Drainer 2 attacks the opponent and spins around at the same time. The difference is that Neos Drainer 2 lifts the opposing bey an inch of the air then Neos knocks the bey in the air. Neos Drainer 2 has the same side effects as the original. Category:Unregistered Beys